Twilit Wind
by mrdrslender
Summary: Link, starting off his journey, defeats his first boss, and is told to use the Wind God's Wind. Things go wrong. And is transported by one of the wind god's, somewhere he could never imagine. (TP,WW fusion.)
1. The Ancient Song

_**This fic is my first one and I want to make it ongoing, well not ongoing but really long because I want to redo the entirety of the TP adventure this way. It's supposed to be Wind Waker in Twilight Princess for 99.9% of it. But this introductory chapter was long.**_

 _ **This entire idea was inspired by AngelRin89's The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Wind Waker. Where, in theirs, it's TP to WW.**_

 _ **Legal things: I don't own these characters so I technically don't own this story. The characters, and all of them, belong to Nintendo. The idea for this story was inspired by AngelRin89.**_

* * *

Link always wanted to do something great, perhaps fighting a giant lava arachnid in a volcano qualifies as ''great''. The large circular room was unsurprisingly hot - given that it's in a volcano - yet Link wasn't fazed by the immense heat at all. There was, in the center of the room a large pool of lava and emerged from it, was a huge exoskeletal arachnid. It let out a horrifying shriek, letting Link know it was ready for battle. Link eyed the room searching for a good strategy to use against the monster. Then, he remembered that Medli, a Rito and apprentice attendant to Valoo, said that Valoo's tail hangs down into this room.

Link frantically checked over the room, and sure enough Valoo's tail dangled right above the giant monster. Maybe he could swing across. Examining it further, he notices the tail is in a hook shape, and it should be easy to latch onto with the grappling hook that Medli gave him.

Link started to throw the grappling hook when, out of the corner of his eye, he perceived that the monster took a swing at him. He processed the attack and rolled out of the way. The arm of the monster crashed down to the ground with so much force, it got stuck in the ground. _Just in time_. Link went to aim while the monster was trying to pull its arm out. He managed to latch onto the tail when the monster succeeded to finally remove its arm from the ground. Link used Valoo's tail to swing across to the other side of the room. Valoo started to thrash about shaking the loose rock that was on the ceiling, causing it to fall on top of the monster.

This cracked the monster's shell slightly. The monster angrily replaced the rock back where it was, and Valoo lowered his tail back down. Link repeated the action of cracking it's shell until, on that last hit, the shell cracked. And the monster, in a fit, broke both the rock and its shell.

This opened up its soft eye for the grappling hook. The monster quickly brought down one of its arms onto Link. The attack succeeded and injured leaving a cut on his head. Link attempted to get up but the monster followed up with a horizontal slash, knocking him into the wall. Link was able to get up and perceived the enemy's pattern, he saw it pull one arm back and knew what it meant. He rolled out of the way and took the opportunity to hook the monster's eye. The monster was yanked down and its eye was completely vulnerable. Link jumped forwards bringing his sword down as he landed. With the monster shrieking from the hit, Link followed up with slash after slash. The monster got back up and Link had it grappled again and back on the ground. Link followed with a jump slash and defeated the monster. In a cry the monster flailed around and…disappeared? Well it really kind of dried up and…exploded? This fact was ignored as Link had noticed that the lava hardened. Link decide to go over his injuries, they weren't too serious. All he had was a few bruises and a minor cut on his head.

The monster seemed to have left behind a glass, heart-shaped container with a gold trim. It appeared to have a pulsating red mass inside. He pondered this for a bit. _Maybe I should get a closer look._ Link walked up to it and picked it up. Then the container turned into auras surrounding him. His bruises faded, the cut on his head healed, and his energy was restored. _Just what I needed, a little healing._ Link turned over to the wind funnel that was formed some ways away, but next to the heart container. _This must be the way out._ He deduced, _But first, pots!_

Link had this obsession with pots since he found a blue rupee in a pot on Windfall Island, so now he smashes any pot he sees. He turned from the wind funnel and went to smash the pots around the room. He smashed pot, after pot, after pot, but was ultimately disappointed to find hearts in them. _Wait…what?_ He tried to reason out why there would be hearts in pots. Then he realized, _Maybe they're like that heart container but less powerful._ He pondered for a bit more then decided to return to the wind funnel. _Well, let's see where this leads._ He stepped into the wind funnel and felt himself being transported.

He found himself outside where he started to head up the volcano. There he saw Medli walking up to him with Prince Komali by her side. "Thanks for the help Link." Medli said thankfully. She waved her hand towards Komali, "Prince Komali has something to give you."

Komali walked up to link with his head hung. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before Link," he apologized, "Since you have proven you are worthy and to show my apologies I'll give you this." Komali handed Link a pearl. It was orange, with a wave-like relief on it, it was larger than a normal pearl but wasn't too large.

Link accepted it thankfully, as he needed it…well that's what his boat, The King of Red Lions, told him. After being given the pearl, Valoo roared in an ancient language Link didn't understand.

"Valoo says to use the Wind God's wind," Medli helpfully translated, "He must be referring to the wind shrine behind that rock." She pointed to a large rock that must have been covering a passage.

"Thanks, Medli." Link said, thankful for the help. They went back up the volcano. Link picked a bomb flower and placed it in front of the rock Medli mentioned, and backed up a safe distance. The rock blew up and a few small pieces of it hit him. He walked through the passage and was met with two grave looking stones with one of them being broken, on a small island, and a small shore at his feet. _That must be it._ Link swam to the shrine with curiosity.

What he saw on the unbroken shrine, was a series of symbols, that resembled direction. Left, center, and right. _I wonder…,_ Link reached into his pouch for the Wind Waker and began conducting in ¾ time. He replicated left, center, and right.

After about 5 seconds of waiting, Link was confronted by red frog-like creature, floating on a cloud. _I guess it's not really weird, compared to what I've seen._ Link thought. "So you are the one who conducted that melody, are you?" Link stared, unamused and confused as he said that like it was a bad decision.

"Yes, why?" After answering, Link quickly decided to look back at the stone. To his surprise the stone had actually changed from the original pattern to a new one. _I must've made a mistake._ Link pondered. _It couldn't have changed. Could it?_ Link became slightly confused as he tried to wrap his head around this.

The frog creature interjected in his thinking, "Allow me to introduce myself," The frog started, "I am Cyclos, One of the Gods of the Wind. And the song you conducted with the Wind Waker was an ancient song that has recently been played by brave souls who wish to embark on a new, more challenging journey." He explained. Link hasn't even finished his first journey.

"There must be some mistake you see," Link starts to explain, "I have just started my journey." Link explained how he was sent to this shrine and saw the song on the shrine earlier and how when he checked it later it was different.

"Sounds to me like some higher-up's thought you were destined for more, than your current journey." Now Link was extremely confused. And Cyclos could tell. "I'll get some stuff for you to use on your new journey." And just like that he was gone. Link just stood there expressionless, stunned, and very confused. He turned back over to the shrine, maybe the pattern was still like it was supposed to be. When he looked at it, the same, left, center, and right, pattern was shown.

After about two minutes, Cyclos returned. "I give you only these four items. Anything else you need you have to get on your own or with help from people you meet." Cyclos explained, his tone annoyed. He hands Link a bow, boomerang, a…leaf, and a curious tool. As he started to put them in his pouch, Cyclos started to explain the last two items. "The leaf is known as a Deku Leaf. You will find a use for it soon." Link curiously eyed it, and put it in his pouch. "And the last item is a Hookshot. It can latch onto anything that it can pierce, and pull you to the target." Link was quite amazed with it. Nonetheless in the pouch it went.

Everything Link got he put in his pouch. It was handed down to him by his Grandma. She said it was enchanted to hold anything he might need. "So, are you ready? It's going be a long trip for you." Cyclos inquired.

"Yeah. I'm ready." With those words, Cyclos created a wind funnel like the one in the monster's lair earlier.

"Then just step in." Cyclos instructed, giving a hand motion for Link to enter the funnel. Link did as he was directed and was transported like last time.

Except this time was different. He was placed in between here and there like normal, but everything seemed so…weird. _He did say it would be a long trip._ Link sighed in impatience, as he stood there waiting.


	2. The Other Link

_**I know it may not be great to start with an ongoing fic but this is one I feel good about and with how I picture it playing out, it can't work any other way. Again, idea credits to AngelRin89. This fanfic itself was created by me, and thanks to AngelRin89 for the correction of Ordon.**_

* * *

Link found himself being lowered into a forest. It was circular and had trees surrounding him. One tree towered over all of them right next to him on his left, with a livable house built into it, _Impressive,_ Link thought, as he looked around more. He noticed targets and training dummies around the right side of the tree where he was. More importantly, behind him were symbols like the ones on the wind shrine, the only difference was these were in 6/4 time, (six symbols), and were in a different pattern.

Link pulled out his Wind Waker, and glanced at the pattern before repeating it himself, center, center, up, down, left, and center, the conducting was very fluent and flowed well. Upon finishing Link felt a rush invade his brain. He then, knew where he was.

Link was in a village that lied in the forest of Ordon. Redundantly named Ordon Village, and this treehouse belonged to one of the villagers. He doesn't know villager names though. The song he conducted, which was dubbed the Melody of Knowledge upon conducting, didn't give him that much information. If he wanted names, he'd have to find them himself.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short with the sound of footsteps from the path in front of the treehouse. Link, on reflex, scurried behind a training dummy in attempts to hide. He probably shouldn't show himself yet. From the sound of the footsteps, they must have been in a hurry. They were loud and fast.

The footsteps stopped in front of the treehouse. "Link!" the person shouted, now learning the footstep's belonged to a man. Peeking over, Link perceived that he was wearing ragged clothes in white, green, and brown colors top to bottom. Out of the corner of his eye he sees someone walk up to the window. From what he saw the boy in the house had blonde hair. "Go get Epona, I need you to help herd the goats." _Goats?_ Link pondered, as he had never heard of or even seen a goat before.

Before long, the footsteps were heading out of the area. A few seconds after the other Link came out, and from what Link saw he was wearing ragged clothes as well, before pulling himself back to his cover. He started to head out towards, what looked like, deeper into the forest, but stopped abruptly. Link then heard the footsteps come towards him. Quiet and stiff in fear, Link started to freak out a bit. The tension lightened up when the other Link stopped and walked back towards the forest.

Link waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps, then came out of hiding. _Phew._ Link exhaled in relief. He now had more questions than he did answers. Suddenly Link was met with galloping coming from where the other Link had entered earlier. He dived behind the treehouse and peeked around the corner. The other came through riding a majestic creature Link had never seen before. He watched in amazement until the other Link rode off into, what Link deduced was the village. Following him a few minutes later was a girl with brown hair wearing ragged clothes. _What is it with these people and their ragged clothes?_ Link inquired to himself, watching as the girl followed out to the village.

Knowing it was safe, Link left his cover. "Come child," a voice beckoned, "Come to my spring" Scared out of his wits, for how unexpected it was, Link carefully head towards the forest. As he went to the forest, sure enough there was a spring.

"So you are the new hero of this world, hmm?" the voice asked as Link entered the spring.

Confused Link replied, "What are you talking about?" Then, a sphere of light appeared, and a goat like creature followed it, appearing to hug the sphere in a struggle to stay on it.

"Were you not informed of anything before being sent?" The being studied Link thoroughly, and as if reading his mind, responded, "I see."

Link, who was still marveling at the being, said nothing. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Ordona. Guardian spirit of these woods. Please, enlighten me on how you got here."

Link proceeded to explain the shrine, the song, and Cyclos. "I see." The spirit responded, "It seems the goddesses knew what you were really capable of and decided for you to go on a journey more fit for your capabilities." Link understood that much, considering he had heard stories about the goddesses. "And the heroes chosen by the goddesses now bear the same name." Link thought of that boy named Link as well. "You have met him, no?"

"Well, not exactly." Link replied.

"Along with the other hero you have been given half of the Triforce of Courage. It may be visible on your hand." Link checked over his hands on specifically on his left he found the Triforce, faintly tattooed on his hand, with the bottom right Triforce slightly darker.

"You may rest tonight, child." Ordona said, sensing Link was tired, "When you wake, you can decide on what to do, this is your journey." A bed like area was created in the corner of the spring. Link crawled into it, and grass and vines grew loosely over him to form a makeshift blanket. Link could feel his eyes get heavy as he drifted out of consciousness and sleep took him.


	3. A Mysterious Friend

_**Thanks for keeping up with this so far. Enjoy this chapter. I already have some ideas. I'll try them soon…maybe. I blind typed this chapter so It might not be as good as the others. I tried to revise it as much as possible.**_

* * *

Waking up in his treehouse, Link knew it would be a good day, well after work. The last two days were great, apart from the feeling of being watched every now and then. He climbed out of his bed and onto the floor of his treehouse. Thinking about what today was planned off of, he knew about the goat herding, which wasn't too bad of a job just get them in the barn and sometimes beat his time of getting them all in, and the occasional loose goat which, with his strength didn't take much work just stop them and throw them behind him, they walk back on their own. He also had an important delivery to the castle today, a sword, forged by Odon's best swordsman, Rusl.

He was great at making wooden swords as well, because Link had one of his own, made by Rusl, which he grabbed on his way out the door. Link turned around to his horse Epona, who was posted right next to Link's house, and mounted her. He then made his way out and into Ordon Village. The village itself was pretty big, it even stretched to the end of the stream where there posted a giant rock. Link swam over there once and found the rupees to buy the slingshot. On his way to Fado's Ranch, Link decided to stop by Bo, the mayor's, house, and discuss the route for the delivery.

"Goat on the loose!" Fado shouts from the ranch. The Link sees the goat charging downhill. This is one of the occasional loose goats. Link took a strong stance, hands out to catch the goat. Before the goat could run him over, he closed his hands on the goat's horns, and his stance stopped the goat from moving. Link proceeded to throw the goat behind him, which it understood as it's punishment, and walked back up to the ranch.

"Good job, Link!" Bo remarked, "You've gotten pretty strong recently." Link acknowledged his comment with a nod, which he did often as he didn't talk much. "You'd best get to herding those goats before another one gets loose." Again, Link nodded, mounted Epona and rode up to Fado's Ranch.

Upon arriving, Link had another feeling of being watched, he eyed around but saw nothing. He decided to ignore it and check on what he was doing today. Twenty goats, he counted. "Alright, Fado." Link called out, "Close up the gates, I'm ready to start. And wouldn't there be less loose goats if you closed up the gate every once in a while?"

Fado, heading back over to him from closing the gates, remarked, "Yeah, but then it'd be more work to get you in here." Link said nothing in reply, as he had a bit of a point. "When you're ready." After hearing this, Link started off, whooping all the goats to the barn, one-by-one.

Upon finishing, Fado announced his time, "Great job, only 47 seconds!"

"That's a new record." Link replied.

"I can set up the hurdles now if you want." Fado offered.

"No thank you. I have a delivery today, Epona needs her energy." Link responded.

Fado smiled, "Alright. Just go on and make your royal delivery." Link made his jump over the gate and out the village, where he's greeted by Ilia and Bo. He dismounts Epona to give her a bit of rest and Ilia runs over to her.

"Alright, so you remember the route, right?" Bo questioned, referring to the delivery.

"Yeah, I go out of the forest, across Hyrule Field, and through the south entrance, right?" Link responded.

Bo smiled in response, "Yep, that's right."

"What's this?" Ilia interrogated Link, pointing to a cut on Epona's leg. "You pushed Epona too hard jumping hurdles, didn't you?"

Link was slightly worried, "Actually Ilia-"

"I don't want to hear it." She interrupted, "I'm taking Epona to the spring. You should think about what happened."

Bo intervened, "Ilia he needs Epona for a delivery today."

"It doesn't matter. He should've been easier on her." Ilia retorted, "Why are you so easy on him, you're the mayor. Act like it." After Ilia's, harsh, shouting, they looked at each other and shrugged.

Knowing he needed to leave soon, Link started for the spring. He often let the children play in front of his house, as they were doing then. "Hey Link," One of the children Talo, called out, "Will you let me borrow your sword? These monkey have been coming out of the forest and playing pranks on us. We want to get them back." Link gave his sword to Talo. Assuming he wouldn't need it, and continued to the spring.

The spring was beautiful, everything from the trees, to the water, to the horse grass. Only, he was limited to seeing it because the gates were closed. "Ilia. Open the gates." Link requested.

"No. You need to think about what you did." She snarled.

Colin, who was standing there in front of the gate commented, "She doesn't know about the event with Talo." He pointed to a crawlspace in the spring, "You go crawl in from over there while I talk to her." Link nodded in reply and went to where the crawl space started.

Link kneeled down and fit into the hole, squirming his way through. On the other side, he saw Ilia and Colin talking. Ilia noticed Link, as he perceived this he smiled.

Ilia, walking up to Link, apologized, "I'm sorry Link, I had no idea."

"It's alright, but I really need to get going." Link said in a frantic tone.

"She's all refreshed and ready to go, be safe." Ilia requested, worried about his safety.

"Alright." Link, said nodding. He heard stomping coming from across the bridge. Heavy stomping, from some large creature. It got louder and louder before arriving at the spring. They were armed with bows and shot at them, Link managing to avoid. The arrow hit Ilia. Link saw someone jump down pull out their bow, and shoot at the monsters. It was a boy, a young boy, wearing a green hat and tunic, and golden-blonde hair.

The boy managed to get quite a few of them before being knocked out. Worried, link went to see if the boy was alright, getting hit in the head on the way. All he heard after that was a horn, before drifting off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **So there's my blind-typed chapter. The next ones definitely won't be blind-typed. I normally write out on paper, the base and build off that.**_


	4. The Adventure Begins

_**Here you go. I'm glad my writer's block only lasted a day. I would have gotten this out a day earlier if otherwise. Thank you to those who have kept up with this so far. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy making it.**_

 _ **A little warning, it might get a bit confusing here from the two Link's because I don't have other names for them. It may take some getting used to.**_

 _ **Without further ado, enjoy!**_

* * *

Link wakes up with a pounding headache. From what he can tell, going through his memories, he hasn't lost any, fortunately. He tried to remember what happened before he was knocked out, and it came to him, slowly, but surely. The older Link was attacked by monsters and, in trying to help the defenseless Link, he was clobbered in the head. His position on the ground gave out he was rushing to Link and was struck before getting there, his head face-down and facing towards Link's resting position.

Luckily the older Link wasn't injured that badly, he only had the knot on his head from whatever hit him. Link, though he had more energy and resistance since he fought that arachnid, was injured badly. He had cuts all over and a wound on his head. Attempting to clean his wounds, he hobbled to the spring, ignoring the pain in his legs, and splashed some water on the cuts. Within seconds of entering the water, Link felt his energy being restored, and his cuts, upon contact with the water, started healing. The sound of a groan from the older Link tugged him from his amazement.

Then Link remembered that he still had the fairy he caught before fighting that arachnid. With his energy and injuries already restored and healed, he decided to offer it to the older Link.

"Do you need a recovery, Link?" Link questioned. The older Link was surprised to hear his voice, especially to hear his name come from him. He turned to observe who it was. He attained a look of surprise from the sight of him.

"Y-you're the one who got knocked out trying to help," He stuttered, "I'm glad you're ok, but how do you know my name?"

Link grimaced at this question, as he didn't want to seem like a stalker. "I arrived here recently but was afraid to reveal myself, as I have had my fair share of enemies." Link tried explaining, "From the background I learned your name. My name is the same." The older became slightly confused, but got over it. "So, do you want a recovery? I have a fairy that can heal you."

Link continued, "I can explain a bit more, but first, we need to go find, Ilia…was it?" He stared at Link with suspicion before answering with a nod. Link noticed a pattern same before, on the wall of the spring, the Melody of Knowledge. "Just let me do something really quick." Link said to the older Link as he walked up to the pattern.

He pulled out the Wind Waker and conducted the melody as the older Link observed with curiosity. Everything about Faron Woods was poured into his mind. The older Link questioned what happened but was dismissed with, "I'll explain later." As Link gestured him to start heading across the bridge.

Arriving at the entrance to Faron Woods across the bridge, there seemed to be no way in. A tall, black wall stood in the way, and they saw no hope of getting in. "There has to be a way through," The older Link said, determined to get through, "Check over there, I'll look over here."

"For what?" Link asked.

"For anything out of place." He replied. The whole thing seemed out of place to him. He heard a sound come from the older Link's area spun around with enough time to watch him get jerked through the wall by a black hand. Scared he started to run over there to investigate, but a hand just like it grabbed him and yanked him through.

He was met with a creature wearing a mask of an odd shape, strangling him as it observed him. Link was able to glance over to the older Link and note that he was in the same situation.

The tattooed Triforce on his left hand started to glow, and emitted a bright flash of light, blinding the creature and scaring it off. There was silence for a moment as Link checked around and saw the older Link, knelt down as if exhausted. That silence was broken when Link began to experience intense pain, as if someone were trying to morph and shape his limbs. Link shouted in hopes of relieving any pain, to no avail. He watched in horror as his hands turned to light-gray paws and his face shifted and elongated into a snout. _What have I become?_ Link questioned, as, out of complete exhaustion from the shouting, Link fell into unconsciousness.

He later opened his eyes to a girl. He took it as a hallucination because she was about a foot tall, with bright-orange hair, and a helmet-like mask, similar to the ones on the creatures from earlier. She watched as Link was dragged away, fully unconscious.

* * *

 _ **There we go. The fourth chapter. I'm going to be shifting viewpoints every chapter now. I'll leave it up to you to know who it is.**_

 _ **I'll struggled trying to figure out what to turn WW Link into but then I settled at something. Since they share the same Triforce, they should share the same transformation.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who has kept up with this, It's a fun ride for me, and I hope it is for you as well.**_

 _ **Again thanks to AngelRin89 for the idea.**_


	5. Wolfing Down the Truth

_**long chapter this time. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **All of the Dialogue between Link and Link is 'translated' from barks and growls.**_

* * *

Link found himself on a hard floor, and felt something cold, and metal wrapped around his ankle. The metal was a manacle, attached to an anchor in the floor with a chain. The anchor had another chain attached to it though. Another wolf was chained in the cell with him, with lighter fur than his own. Link realized that this was the young Link, as he was transformed as well. He started to feel bad as he didn't originally want him involved, but soon dismissed it, as there were other things to worry about.

He tried to wake him up with, "Link." But all he could let out was a bark.

The young wolf snapped awake from his, rather light slumber, and began to frantically search for the voice. Upon finding Link he jumped back and started growling and barked, which translated, "Who are you?"

Link was quick to respond, "Don't you remember me? Try using your senses, you ARE a wolf." He then calmed down and started to sniff around.

A few seconds later, he whimpered apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"I know how this must be for you, it's alright." He then, realizing he was a bit too forgiving, decided to have young Link explain everything he said he would explain later. He explained the part about not being from here, how he got here, how he knew my name, and how he knew Ilia's name.

"You neglected to explain the event at Ordon Spring." Link encouraged.

"Oh, right." Young Link added, "I conduct that melody to learn about this new world, it's called the Melody of Knowledge."

Link tilted his head and wagged his tail, "Alright, but there's still a bit more that could maybe be explained later." Link noticed the extremely short; only about a foot; girl with bright orange hair, dark skin, and a weird mask-like helmet, who, upon being seen, said; "Hi narrator, I'm Midna" Link was extremely confused, as he had no idea who 'Narrator' was, but he dismissed this and growled at her along with Link. "Oh, well aren't you two scary," She scoffed sarcastically, "I was planning on helping you, if you were nice." They both sat willing to listen after that. "Well, you humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?" This annoyed both Links, "But you aren't exactly human now are you?" She giggled as she jumped back to avoid the young wolf's bite. "Now, now. You be a good boy." She charged a dark ball of energy, which, upon release, split in two and cut both chains. "Now you have to follow, for more help." Midna went through the bars of the cell, and her bright, orange hair formed a hand, and started waving for the two wolves.

Young Link started at the box in the corner of the room, and upon hitting it, bonked on the wall behind it. He shook it off and began digging at the hole under the bars, with Link following.

"Come on. Let's go." Midna whined, just after dropping onto Link's back. Slightly annoyed by this comment, Link pushed out of the hallway.

* * *

They approached a circular area with, a door…placed…above? Link then noticed the destroyed stairs that led up to that door. Young Link, with his agility, was able to jump to each individual, unbroken, rock that protruded from the wall, to get to it, without any trouble. Link however needed Midna's help. She floated off his back and perched herself at the first rock, waving her hair hand. This mysteriously gave Link enough leg strength to jump to her, and continue all the way to the door.

On the other side of the door, Link could hardly believe his eyes, as he just noticed the dimness and lack of proper light. Well, he noticed it before, but paid it no mind as he was in a cell. But it was clearly evident outside. He looked over to young Link, who was just as amazed as he was.

"Eh-hem." Midna cleared her throat, "Are they admiring yet, Narrator?" Link was again confused. Who is this 'Narrator' she was talking to? He pondered for a bit on this, then decided to press on.

After all the rooftops they had to travel across, they made it to a hallway. It spiraled up into a room that appeared to be either a royal chamber, or somewhere some important prisoners are kept. Link opened the door slowly with his snout, and looked back to check to see if young Link was still in tow. He then proceeded into the room.

Inside the room, stood a cloaked figure. The two wolves approached, "Hello." Midna called. The figure turned away from the window it was previously staring at.

"Oh, Midna," A female voice leaked from the figure, "So you found who you were searching for?" She asked hesitantly, as if something was troubling her.

"Well, kind of," Midna said with sway in her voice, "Both of them are actually who I was looking for." She spoke up again without giving the girl a chance to talk again, "Why don't explain where they are right now, Twilight Princess." Who was she calling the Twilight Princess, when sh-, "Shut it, Narrator." The mysterious Narrator STILL managed to baffle the minds of Link and young Link.

After brushing off this random outburst, the cloaked woman started explaining how the castle fell to the forces of Zant, and who she was. The wolves began to understand everything now. The now announced, Zelda spoke, hurriedly, "Quickly, you must leave, the guard will make his rounds soon."

* * *

Arriving back Outside, Midna decided to hop of Link's back and hover in front of the wolves. "So now you know where we are?" The wolves nodded in reply, and she spoke again, "Well I've decided to help you," She declared, her voice starting to turn puckish, "But you both have to agree to be my servants. And by that, I mean you have to do everything I say." The wolves rolled their eyes. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she added, her voice even more mischievous than before.

Midna then morphed into Colin and mimicked his scream, then proceeded to do the same for Ilia. They were pretty convincing too. "Well then you're going to need my help. I'll see you two later."

The two found themselves being moved, black square by black square, into the air. Being taken somewhere else.

* * *

 _ **Woo. Done with that one. I planned on making it longer, but I figured this was enough for now. Hope you liked the hint of comedy in this chapter. Midna normally does what she wants so, why not have her be able to glance past the Fourth Wall?**_


	6. Problem Solving

_**Sorry this one took so long, I've been busy editing some of linkfanx's work. But here you go, chapter 6.**_

* * *

The two wolves were placed at Ordon Spring. Midna putting some more sense in, "Oh, I almost forgot." Link spun his head everywhere searching for where she was while she giggled. "Though you have left the Twilight Realm, you haven't shifted back to your normal forms. I wonder why?" She laughed puckishly, clearly knowing more than she let on. "Good luck!" For some reason, that wish of good luck, didn't seem very lucky.

As they both approached the entrance to the spring, all hopes of luck faded with the arrival of Midna, from older Link's shadow. "That wasn't very nice to say." The wolves became confused, as they had not said anything, then began questioning her sanity. "Don't start." She shouted. Midna looked at the wolves, "Not you."

Midna turned to the older Link and held a demanding finger at him with her magic hair as she ordered, "I need you to get me a sword and shield," She paused for a moment, "With help if necessary." She then went back into older Link's shadow. "Don't try to insult me through them." Midna said in a way neither Links could hear. The wolves proceeded to the village to find the items requested.

Upon arriving at the village, the native, older wolf stopped Link and growled silently, "Wait, listen, learn." Link laid down as if to crawl, but his wolf form prevented him from taking up a position he was used to, so he settled with a laying position. "You wait here, and I'll go find out where the sword and shield are." He went off towards a house behind Bo's own house.

Staying for a moment Link began to overhear a conversation coming from his left side, "The sword is on the couch," He said in a hurry, "If the Royal Guard comes around, give it to them. I'm going to search for the kids again."

A woman spoke against him, "But, you're hurt." She said in distress.

"I'll be fine," He assured her, "Just stay safe, I'll be back soon." The conversation ended and Link's hearing was returned to normal.

With older Link's arrival, came two villagers running for their lives beforehand. Link told him about the ability he discovered and what he learned. "Neat," He said, surprised at his ability, "But I just learned the same info you did, plus some." He directed Link towards the house, "The shield is in there," He stated, "Since you have the best agility, you get while I get the sword."

With a nod from Link, older Link went to get the sword. Link listened to what a villager standing on a pillar near the stream, happened to be saying. "No monsters will sneak up on me," He boasted, "I'm standing at the only way up, and I can hear quite well when the grass is disturbed." He continued to ramble, but Link tuned out once enough was heard.

He noted the roof of the shop older Link visited, was close enough to a rock to jump on. He jumped to it and to another nearby rock pillar, eventually ending up behind the villager. When he heard Link land behind him, he spun around and let out a scream at the sight of him, before jumping into the stream.

After this hip breaking scene Link was able to easily use the water mill to his advantage, getting on top of the roof of the house it was attached to, and climbing into the open window he observed before, as he was good with on-the-spot observation.

The house was surprisingly empty, considering it housed the only shield in Ordon on the back wall. Link jumped down from wherever the window was located above, onto the table below. Now above was the floor with the shield, which the table allowed access to easily. Upon getting up Link charged the wall and bonked, knocking loose one side of the shield. He charged again, despite the pain in his head, and finally knocked it down.

Link whimpered from the pain for a bit before getting over it. He grabbed the shield and jumped out the conveniently placed window.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for how it ended, but with what I have planned for this, this is the best stopping point for this chapter.**_ _ **Midna is going to be doing that for a while, you'll learn why later.**_


	7. Explanations

_**Lots of explaining things to characters in this chapter which is why I'm extending it from its normal length. Sorry it took so long to get out. I'm working on another story and writer's block doesn't help. This chapter is mainly for explaining the heroes' situation, and Midna's…characteristics. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Link waited patiently for the young wolf, who was getting the shield, at the entrance to Ordon Village. The sword was more easily accessed than the shield was but it was faster to send the young one after the shield with is agility.

Link barked, "Midna." He called. His shadow aligned behind him before lifting up to manifest into the puckish Midna.

"What?" She asked, leaning back in mid-air as if she were laying on a couch.

"I'd like some explanations." Link interrogated assertively.

Midna bit her lip, "Wouldn't we all," she said, "Here comes the other Link." She glided back into Link's shadow when the young wolf arrived, shield on his back.

"Ready to go?" He asked in one, slightly excited, slightly pained bark.

Worried Link replied, "Yeah, but what happened?"

The young wolf hung his head for a moment before answering, "Let's just say, getting the shield wasn't exactly a cake walk." Link hung on this answer before soon dismissing it.

"Alright, let's go." Link urged young Link to proceed.

Halfway past Link's house, a voice beckoned them, "I have some help for you," It claimed, "Come to my spring."

"You heard that too, right?" Link asked.

"Yeah, it was Ordona," Young Link answered in a quick bark, "Come on, let's go!" He dashed towards the spring, Link following behind.

They came to a slow at the entrance of the spring, respectfully walking in. "You are lucky." The voice from before said, "Others would be turned to spirits or monsters after the twilight consumes them. Unaware of their true situation. You, on the other hand, are fortunate enough to be transformed into what you are now." Then, black posts fell to the ground, surrounding them. They glowed with red lines, and created a faint, red barrier, trapping them inside the spring. "Beware, shadow beasts approach, young ones." They took up their fighting stance as the beasts fell from a black, red-lined portal. With quick reactions, the Links sidestepped the beasts' immediate attacks and lunged at them as counter attacks, biting at their throats. The Links dismounted from the beasts and watched as they fell to the ground and exploded in small black fragments that floated to form a green-lined portal in the air.

"Thank you." Ordona said, manifesting into its goat, spirit form, "They were after the light I protect. As for help, Faron can oblige. Just go restore the light to the forest." He then decided to speak about Midna, "As for your companion, the one you refer to as Midna. She has been granted an extremely rare and special gift, the ability to see past the fourth wall." He began to speak to Midna, "But that doesn't mean you should break it too often. At least, not in the presence of others. There can possibly be consequences as well."

"Yeah, if the consequences are just purposeful annoyances." Midna snapped back, still in Link's shadow.

Armed with the help of Ordona, the wolves approached the curtain of twilight. Midna emerged from Link's shadow, "I can help you pass through the curtain of twilight, but you probably won't be able to come back here for a while," She warned, "Are you two ready, or did you want to fetch a bone first?" She teased, giggling. The wolves reluctantly ignored the tease and agreed on passing through. Midna drifted through the twilight curtain and a few seconds later, a bright orange hand made by her hair emerged, grabbing both Links and pulling them through.

On the other side of the curtain, Midna tried equipping the sword and shield collected. With the shield on her face and sword in hand, she swung nearly hitting Link if he hadn't moved. "So these are the weapons of your world, huh?" She threw on the ground, "Well I won't be using these," She said, "But I'll hold onto them for you." She snapped her fingers and the sword and shield vanished in poof of black squares.

On the ground where young Link was transformed, laid his equipment. "My sword and shield!" Young Link barked with excitement, "Can you hold onto those as well Midna?"

Midna thought about the request before finally uttering, "Sure." She snapped her fingers and the equipment vanished the same way.

The wolves arrived at Faron's spring, where they were greeted by a voice; most likely Faron's; emanating from a diminished orb of light, "You, who have been transformed by the darkness," It echoed, "You can return to your original forms. Help me by filling this Vessel of Light with the tears of light that have been transformed into shadow bugs, and I will help you."

* * *

 _ **Alright, so hopefully anyone reading this has already played Twilight Princess in some shape, way or form, and knows how boring these bug segments are. To save trouble I'm only writing part of it, then skipping ahead past it.**_

* * *

Having already collected 8 tears, the wolves decide to investigate the hollow tree in middle of the forest, which they skipped. Sure enough, after quite a few jumps, when they landed on tree; Link used his sensing ability and discovered two on the ground.

"See if you can hear any bugs underground." Link instructs. Young Link obliges, placing his ear on the ground; if there can be ground on a tree. He started to dig right when he heard something moving, unearthing a bug, and destroying it just as fast. Link comes by and collects the tear from it, along with his own two and barked, urging young Link to proceed.

* * *

After collecting the last tear, the wolves noticed each other glowing before being ported to the spring of Faron. "The Vessel of Light is full of tears, and light has been restored." Faron announced, showing his spirit form. The light he emitted seemed to turn the Links back to their Hylian forms. Link was surprised to find himself garbed in clothes similar to young Link's. "Brave youths," Faron called, "You have both been chosen by the goddesses to save Hyrule from this darkness. It is because of this; you have taken up wolf forms when enveloped by twilight. You may have both been chosen though both of you are from alternate worlds. You, hero from Ordon, are from this world," He said, looking at Link. He then turned to young Link, "And you, hero from Outset, are from another world. As you are both the hero of this world combined, your Triforce halves are the Triforce of Courage combined. To act as the heroes, you must both work together as one hero or you will get nowhere. I trust you will both where the garb of the hero well and I hope that is it for explanations, now please, help the other light spirits." The Links nodded and left ready for whatever was to come.

 **TP Link:** Well, let's go!

 **WW Link:** Alright, come on!

 _ **Midna**_ _enters from shadow of_ _ **TP Link**_

 **Midna:** What the hell? Wait maybe I can use this.

 **Midna:** (To Narrator) You're even worse than the last narrator, and they tried to tease me loving…ugh…Link.

 **Narrator:** (To Midna) I'm just messing with you. I'll fix it. But I guess my karma is having to change the rating because of you.

The Links stared at Midna before remembering, "Oh yeah, the fourth wall thing." Link mentioned, young Link nodding in agreement. At least they know she's sane. Midna hopped back into Link's shadow, and the heroes made their way deeper into the forest.

Along the way, they came across a tunnel. Upon venturing through, young Link noticed a pattern drawn on the wall for the Wind Waker, it was in ¾ time, up, left, right. He conducted it perfectly and both Links felt the wind breeze past them. "Link," Link said, getting the young one's attention; which; at some points, was hard to get. "There's another pattern over here, looks like the one from when we met."

Young Link walked over to him and checked the pattern. He confirmed the melody and conducted it.

Link waited for a bit after he was done before asking, "Can you only effectively conduct that melody at places it's drawn?"

Young Link answered, "It seems like it. It doesn't seem to do anything unless I'm in front of the drawn melody."

"What did you learn?" Link followed up.

"The first melody is the Wind's Requiem, it allows me to control the direction of the wind basically, and we need to visit the forest temple." Young Link explained.

"Alright, let's go!" Link said, moving on with young Link.

Exiting the tunnel, Link notes that he needs more oil, so they make a detour to the oil guy. Hey it's the Ordonian," He looks at young Link, then back at Link. "Who's your friend?"

Link waved his hand as he said, "That's not important we just need bottles of oil." Link requested.

You're in luck, I'm selling a bottle of oil for 30 rupees and fill-ups for 20." He said.

Link pulled his rupee wallet out and dug through it until he found exactly 50 rupees, and handed the gems to the guy. He gave Link a bottle of oil and allowed him to refill his lantern.

Young Link stepped forward, "If you have a bottle than just pay 20 rupees and dip your bottle in." The afro guy said. Weirdly Link just got to notice the bird nest in the guy's hair. Young Link pulled 20 rupees out of his wallet and handed them to the guy before dipping his bottle. The cork was hard to get on as the sides were slick from the oil.

"I just remembered." Young Link declared, "Our weapons."

"Oh yeah…" Link remembered as well and called, "Midna." The swords and shields appeared and fell to the ground.

With their own equipment equipped, they continued on their adventure towards the Forest Temple.

* * *

 _ **More of how I will incorporate WW Link's inclusion will be written soon. Thank you for following this story. I hope you continue to follow and enjoy.**_


	8. The Forest Temple

_**A/N: This chapter was kind of harder for me to write, as I have lost interest in this story a bit. I wrote this chapter for those of you who really enjoy this story, and have followed. Thank you for following this story, it really helps. In return for all the follows, I plan to keep writing this story until I can't anymore. As long as you keep enjoying it, I'll keep writing it. I skipped through a few rooms, and because I did, I'll probably end up skipping to the boss eventually. These dungeons are hard to write, but I tried hard. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Gah! That smell is still here." Link said, covering his nose, "Even in human form."

Older Link covered his nose as well as he tried to comment, "Yeah, let's just hurry and get out of here." The two approached the purple fog that set in the middle of the forest.

"Wait, I think I have an idea," Link claimed, rummaging through his pouch. He eventually pulled out the Deku Leaf given to him by Cyclos. "Let's see what this does."

Older Link looked on in wonder, "What's the purpose of the over-sized leaf." He questioned.

"It's a Deku Leaf, given to me by Cyclos before I was sent here." Link gripped the stem with both hands and rose the leaf above his head before slamming it back down to the ground, creating a huge blast of air that clears a good chunk of the purple fog.

Quickly the fog returned to it's original position. "Well, that didn't really help, but that was useful, though it didn't clear it for long enough for us to pass." The older Link's eyes widened at the thought of an idea, "Let me try something." He rummaged through his pouch for his lantern, then realized something.

"It's not there," Midna interjected, manifesting from Link's shadow once again, "I stored quite a bit of stuff for you. Don't you think keeping a lantern in your pouch is dangerous?" Midna giggled before snapping her fingers, spawning the lantern in the air, causing older Link to react fast enough to catch it. She blinked back to older Link's shadow.

He swung his lantern at the fog, clearing away a big circle that they could pass through. Suddenly a monkey jumped down from wherever he was, and snatched the lantern with a stick he was carrying, before proceeding to swing it around in a big circle, clearing away a lot of the fog, and continuing to do that until the Links followed him. This kept up until they got to where they need to be, killing a few Keese and Babas along the way. The monkey dropped the lantern, and followed through the path.

Older Link picked up the now empty lantern, "That monkey used up all the oil." He cried, before getting his bottle of oil and refilling the lantern. "Oh well, let's just go."

After exiting the path, they made their way through, coming across a shop, ran by a bird. It was a basic small shop, nothing really special. It sold what seemed like Red Potion and oil, with a small box with a picture of a rupee crudely drawn on it next to everything. "Hey Link," Link said, "I think we might need some Red Potion." He thought about the comment and agreed, seeing the chance they might be hurt.

"Do you have any other bottles?" He inquired. Link shook his head in reply, "Alright, I'll fill my bottles." Reading the sign, they found that the potion cost 30 rupees, leaving older Link without enough rupees to pay. "I don't have enough for two bottles Link." He said.

The bird surprisingly responded, "Hey, just take two bottles and pay as much as you can. Just come back at some point to pay the rest."

With a look of confusion, older Link replied, "Ok that helps, we were about to head into the Forest Temple anyways."

"Well then, just fill up your bottles, and you can pay when you get back." The bird added. Older Link filled his bottles, and deposited all 50 of his rupees.

"I don't like to owe too much at once, I'll be back with 10 rupees." He claimed. The bird oddly nodded and let us go.

Inside the entrance of the Forest Temple, the air was warm and damp. It was basically inside a giant tree. There was a ledge in front of them with vines growing on it, possibly enough to climb on, with bugs of some sort crawling on it, and right at the foot of the ledge, set a caged monkey, the very same one that helped us through the fog. They ran over and freed the monkey, getting excitement for the bow-wearing animal in reward before it jumped up to the top of the ledge and waited. Link threw his boomerang hitting both of the bugs causing them to fall to the floor and disappear. Both Links climbed the vines, Link climbing faster and eventually reaching the top before the older Link as he was more agile and weighed less.

They opened the door and the monkey followed, as they approached the center. Climbing the stairs, they are met with a giant spider as far as Link knows. _Really, now your basing a lot of knowledge individually? I should probably just tell them, nah._ Midna said, breaking the wall. They started attacking the eight legged monster, before noticing they weren't doing anything to it. Link pulled out his hookshot and fired at the spider's shell, piercing it and effectively killing it as Link was pulled on top of it. The creature disappeared the same way the bugs did. Link noted the webs suspending a chest above, which he threw his boomerang at, cutting it down.

"Wow, you are handy to have around aren't you?" The older Link stated.

Link shrugged his shoulders in response, "I guess, though I am limited to the four items I have, soon I bet I won't be of much use with all the items you'll have taking into consideration I was sent to this world." They looked over to the doors on the sides.

"Don't suppose you have anything to help us get over there do you?" Older Link asked.

Link showed him his hook shot as he answered, "Not anything that can get us both to the doors, just this and it only takes me."

"Well then," Older Link said, "You go over there and through that door, and I'll figure out what I can do here. Take this with you." He handed Link the compass from the chest. Link took the compass and nodded before taking his hookshot and aiming at the post on the west platform. "Wait!" Older Link called, catching Link's attention. "I found something you might be interested in." Looking around Link discovered his voice was coming from below, so he followed it.

Older Link was in front of a chest, examining its contents. Link notice a familiar shape inside the chest, a heart, just like the one he picked up after defeating the monster in Dragonroost. Though there was another in there with slightly different characteristics than the one he recognized. It was still a heart shape, but had more of a rugged cut to the glass, like a gem, and a wood lining. Link also noticed that unlike the one he picked up, these were not completely filled with red, rather they had a small heart in the center. "I recognize these somewhat, it'd be best to pick them up." Link stated as he took the one he most recognized. The Heart disappeared into auras just like the last time, though it didn't seem to do much seeing as he wasn't really injured yet. With older Link already having taken his heart shaped container, he had a flashback of when he defeated that monster, and decide to go smash pots. Midna jumped out of older Link's shadow to see what Link was up to.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Midna asked, cringing from the sound of the first pot breaking. "Why?"

Link continued to break the pots until he broke them all, then decided to answer Midna, "I have this obsession with pots and breaking them." He took a look at the rupees he collected from the activity, "Especially when it rewards money." He put the rupees away in his wallet before stepping back up to the platform and hookshotting the post. He broke the pots next to the door, picking up the rupees before entering the room behind the door.

"What brought about your obsession with breaking pots?" Midna inquired.

Link answered her with his story of that one pot on Windfall. Midna stared, dumbfounded, "Really? That's childish." It didn't take long for Midna to realize her situation. "Oh shoot, did I really follow you this far? I might as well stick with you then." She retreated into Link's shadow as he continued on. There wasn't really that much to do, there was a path going left, and a path blocked on the right. Out of curiosity Link investigated the blocked path and found some sort of creature stand up as he approached. Surprised, he drew his sword and swung at it, cutting it. The creature fell as a bomb right in front of the rocks that blocked the path, blowing them up and revealing pots. Link threw his boomerang breaking all the pots, not finding anything other than a weird bird creature.

"Thank you for freeing me," The bird creature greeted, "I'm Oocoo, I can take you out of the dungeon if you want as thanks for helping take me with you." Link barely processed everything as when he tried to process one thing, Oocoo would move on to the next thing. After a while, he finally processed all of it and looked around for any rupees that may have came out of the pots. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots something blue, He snaps his head to it, and sure enough, a blue rupee lay right there on the ground. Link picked it and stuffed it in his wallet. He continued to head West according to the compass, cutting down a spider web that was in the way, and came across a huge room filled with water.

Resisting his urge for a swim, he jumped onto each platform, all leading up to a door. The two torches that set next to the door, nearly blinded him as he opened it and entered the room behind. The air in this room was less dank than anywhere else, possibly because of the large opening. Light shone through the opening, brightening up the room and mainly focusing on a caged monkey that set atop a totem pole. "Who treats animals like this?" Link asked himself, possibly asking Midna.

Midna manifested to answer, "I don't know, but it's horrible isn't it?"

Link all but nodded as he ran across the bridge, barely making it before it collapsed. As he stood in front of the pole, he realized he wasn't going to knock the cage down unless he could shake the pole somehow. Seeing as he wasn't strong enough to shake it with his hands, he knew that he had to roll in to it. He hated when he bonked while rolling, it gave him a bad headache afterwards. He backed up and started a run before rolling at the last second to get maximum force on the pole. The cage fell and broke as it hit the ground and Link dealing with his horrible headache. The celebration was interrupted as two nasty looking monsters dropped down from the opening above. They were short creatures with purple skin and had sticks for weapons.

"Well, at least there's no such thing as racism here, that description would be controversial otherwise." A male voice spoke from behind Link. He craned his neck to see who it was, and found a man, dressed all in black with a hood and a teardrop shaped crest on his belt. He grabbed something he had strapped to his belt and threw it, hitting both the creatures; obviously showing he grabbed two things, before running up to them and finishing them off. "I need to give you something but I figured why not help you take care of the Bokoblins first."

"So what did you want to give me?" Link inquired.

"An item from your world," The man answered, "It's a power bracelet, I figured you'd need it." The man handed Link a golden bracelet and disappeared in black squares.

Getting over that fact, Link proceeded up the stairs, the rescued monkey in tow, until he came to the broken bridge. He aimed his hookshot at the post and fired, zooming to the platform. The monkey just jumped and swung across the rope to get to him.

Soon after meeting up with Older Link and Midna returned to his shadow, they both encountered the baboon responsible for most of this. It had white fur, and was carrying a large, oddly-shaped boomerang. It jumped on top of the center Totem pole and started to taunt us. As we tried to knock it down, it jumped to another pole, eventually stopping to throw its boomerang, giving us the chance to knock him down. Older Link bonked the pole, getting up without any trouble, and Link rushed over to strike away at it. The baboon got back up and began to jump between them more. Link, having enough of it's games, got out his bow and fired one, well aimed arrow, hitting it right in the knee. It fell down and older Link rushed to use the opening, defeating the annoying primate. It jumped out an opening in the wall of the room, leaving behind the boomerang. "Thank you. I am the wind spirit that resides in this boomerang. Take me with you as thanks." The boomerang flew to older Link, who took it and stuffed it in his pouch. Link noticed a chest appear out of the corner of his eye, and glided over to it. Excited, he opened it to find boots. The boots were very heavy, and Link only managed to lift them with the help of the power bracelet. He put them in his pouch and continued on with older Link.

After hours of running, opening, climbing, jumping, and etc., the Links finally freed all the captured monkeys, and even found more heart pieces along the way. The monkeys formed a chain as they hung on each other starting from a rope above, eventually connecting all of the monkeys together, forming a big long chain.

The monkey chain started to swing, back and forth, until the swing flowed well. Older Link timed his jump, and swung to the boss door. Link on the other hand, used the hookshot to get to the other side. Link threw his boomerang, smashing all the pots in front of the door. All that fell out was hearts and 2 rupees. The door was huge, and was wrapped with large chains and a big lock holding all of them. Older Link unlocked the door and gestured for Link, as they both entered the bosses lair.

The room had a pool of purple liquid, and had two openings above on both left and right sides. Soon they were met with a huge plant monster. The baboon from earlier began to swing from the rope above, carrying a bomb. One of the monster's heads snapped at Link, who rolled out of the way and countered with a finishing stab. The monster didn't seem to be affected, and threw Link off with a quick jerk, before eating him as he came down. Though he wasn't eaten yet, he struggled to avoid it. Eventually, he was freed when a bomb from older Link destroyed the head, dropping Link.

Link struggled to make it to older Link to recover, as he was cut quite a bit. Eventually, with one last bomb to the core, the monster was defeated. Older Link had hardly been injured, where Link had cuts and bruises all over. Link finally realized what those heart containers and pieces do, they increase his endurance. He was able to fight for longer before he started running out of energy. The monster exploded into small black squares which formed a black stone fragment it seemed. Midna manifested to investigate, "The fused shadow. Thank you for your help, but there are still more out there, two more in fact, and we need them to defeat Zant." She explained, before using her hair to shoot an orange bolt of some kind that struck the floor, forming some sort of portal not once but twice. "When you're ready, step into the portals."

"Link, these containers increase your endurance, it'd be safe to grab them." Link stated. He walked over to the gold rimmed one, and picked it up. Just like last time, the heart container disappeared into white auras that surrounded him, and healed all of his injuries. Older Link, who was observing Link, picked up his, having the same thing happen to him. After Link smashed all the pots and ensured there were no rupees in them, he joined older Link and stepped on a portal. He began to disintegrate into black squares as he was warped out of the dungeon.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Can't wait for Lakebed Temple, whew that one's gonna be fun. Anyways, from here on I'll try to customize the temples but it'll take longer for me to get those chapters out.**_


End file.
